


Relations

by IRON_WARLOCK



Series: Relations [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRON_WARLOCK/pseuds/IRON_WARLOCK
Summary: When Steve McGarrett calls Alaric (Rick) after his father is murdered to tell him that the same person who killed stevens father was the same person who kidnaped Lillian from Alaric’s home a few weeks before, they both head to Hawaii with the intent to find Lillian and avenge Stevens father.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Relations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798945
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2





	1. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Alric show up ready to find Lillian.

Alaric sits on a plane heading to Hawaii the last day he was with Lillian going through his mind when she finally admitted to falling in love with him, he never got to tell her that he loved her also before she was taken from there home they fought hard but she wasn’t him she wasn’t trained to be a weapon like him, she made him feel like he was more then what he was borne to be.  
Alaric remembers the sound of her music running through the house as she cooks for them or just to dance or when they go through there combat exercises to keep sharp, his fist tightens as he remembers Lillian’s sleeping body being thrown into the back of an unmarked van as it drives off leaving him behind if he gets Lillian back he knows he is going to give her more training, his attention is drawn out of his mind as the piolets announce their approach to Hawaii Alaric buckles up as they land and he gets off the plane with his bag on his back he smiles at a woman as she puts a lay around his neck he nods his thanks and walks off to find steven who has arrived before him he soon sees the familiar tall athletic build of Steve McGarrett they walk to each other steven hugs him.  
“hay Alaric I haven’t seen you in a while it’s good to see you I just wish it was under better circumstances.”  
“I know me too Steve now what do we have so far.” They walk out to Steve’s car.  
“I was waiting on you to go to my father's house, so we can look together I haven’t found where Victor has hidden Lillian away yet but I know it’s somewhere on the island I had a conversation with the governor, she offered me a job, but I declined.” They settle into stevens car as steven drives them to his father’s house.  
“We are going to find Lilly Alaric.” Alaric turns to steven.  
“and Victor Hesse he is going to pay for what he has done to both Lilly and Your father.” Meanwhile, somewhere else on the island Lillian sits in a cage handcuffed to a chair with an iv full of something making her tired but aware enough to see what’s happening around her she sees victor come in with a Pilipino man behind him they stop Infront of the cage.  
“so, sing min do you think you will be able to transport me and my girl here off the island.” Lillian has tears in her eyes as she uses her strength to speak.  
“Help me please.” She whispers out to the man he looks hesitant to help victor at what he sees but turns to Victor.  
“ok, but moving to you both is going to cost a lot of money,” Victor smirks at Lillian.  
“oh, she is not coming with me I need her to be shipped to New Jersey I have some people there who would just love to see her pretty face.” Lillian lets out a little sob as she cries more because she knows what is waiting for her in jersey.  
“ok, it’s still going to cost you a lot of money.” Victor turns to him handing him the case he walked in with.  
“will this be enough.” Sing min looks back at her with a look of contemplation she can see him forming some form of a plan she can only hope it’s going to help her get out of here and away from her captors enough to get a distress call out to Steven or Alaric, she sees both men walkout as she gives in to the drugs forcing her to sleep.


	2. First meetings are always the greatest.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alric and Steven Meet another Williams, Detective Danny Williams to be specific the older very protective brother of Lillian whom he hasn't seen since her supposed death.

Alaric and Steve arrive at Stevens childhood home they both get out and head inside looking around getting a feel for the place Alaric sees the place where the computer once was on the table first he pats stevens shoulder and pints him to the space to let him do with the information as he will he looks around a little more finding nothing interesting that would lead them to Lillian he watches Steve leave to the garage out of the corner of his vision he walks into the kitchen continuing to look around until he hears a car pull up and someone get out of the car it is only one person from what Alaric can tell from the footsteps he grabs out his gun and makes his way into the garage because that is where Steve is and also where the other person is head.

Meanwhile, Steve is looking through the toolbox his father left him with the words Champ on it he doesn’t know if he should tell Alaric because he is most likely going to leave with Lillian After they find her, when he is brought out of his thoughts as an attractive medium height blond with slick back hair comes into the garage behind the car he puts the items he had taken out back into the toolbox when he sees Alaric come out of the house with his gun out, they are both drawn to the man yelling at them the second he comes out from behind the car steven grabs his gun out, Danny is faced with two tall men as he rounds the tarp Covered Comoro the darker haired man is the one that catches his eyes first then the light-haired man behind him Danny shakes his thoughts away and focuses on the situation at hand.

“hands up and don’t move.” Danny orders to the two men contaminating his crime scene steven speaks up. ‘Who are you?” his voice coming out forceful towards Danny who is trespassing in his father’s home.

“I am Detective Danny Williams and you are both contaminating my Crime Scene.” Alaric backs down a little not wanting to hurt a cop, but also not going to let anyone hurt Steve.

“Lieutenant Commander Steven J McGarrett and this is my friend Extraction Specialist Alaric A Morgan.” Alaric watches amusingly as Steve and Danny yell at each other to show their ID’s Alaric puts his gun down not sensing a threat anymore so he just watches them both they soon come to a compromise.

“OK let’s just show each other on the count of three.” Danny and Steve both count to three and show each other their ID’S they both calm down the second they see each other’s ID’S Danny sees Steven put his hand into the red Champ box.

“Sorry for your father but this is an active crime scene and you both can’t be here right now.” Alaric makes a show to look around the space they are in.

“Doesn’t look active to me,” Alaric says sarcastically, he sees Danny sarcastically smile at him, Danny can tell both of these men are going to both give him a hard time.

“oh, and he’s a comedian, yes this is an active crime scene, so I have to ask you to leave.” Steve closes the toolbox and turns to Danny.

“ok, but you should know Hesse wasn’t here alone there was a space cleared on the table in the study for a thirteen-inch laptop there was also another chair dragged into the room someone was strapped to it.” Danny takes the information in and nods to Steve.

“That’s Helpful thank you but I am still going to have to ask you both to leave.” There is sympathy in Danny’s voice now Steve grabs the toolbox and motions for Alaric to fallow him out when Danny speaks up.

“You can leave the box that’s evidence, and you know it is.” Steve stops and turns to Danny.

“I came with this.” Danny sees right through the lie Steve just told him.

“No, you are taking it from the Crime Scene the dust there clearly shows it has been there longer then you’ve been here.” Alaric leans up agents the wall waiting for Steve as he turns to Danny.

“How long have you been with the HPD?” Alaric could see the point in which Danny’s right eye twitches with rage as he answers Steve.

“that is none of your business.” Danny’s voice comes out cold and calculated Steve turns to Alaric silently asking if he can believe this guy Alaric doesn’t say anything as Steve turns back around.

“Well, it does to me since you are Investigating my father’s murder.” Steven getting slightly agitated at this man.

“you know what McGarrett I don’t have to listen to you, either leave the box or get arrested.” Danny getting angry at the lack of respect coming from Steve because even though Danny is a haole on the island, he knows he is a good Detective, then something clicks in Alaric’s mind.

“Wait you said your name is Danny Williams right.” Danny’s angry mood lessens slightly while answering Alaric’s question and he knows that if he tells him that his sister Lillian is here it would cause problems for the Williams family back in jersey so he makes a quick decision.

“Yes, my name is Danny Williams why?” Danny asks curiously Alaric turns to Steve who looks like he wants to say something, but Alaric answers.

“Steve we should go just leave the box we can come back for it later.” Steve turns away from Alaric and digs his phone out of his pants pocket and calls the governor, Alaric sees Danny’s shock as the governor makes Steve take the pledge to protect the island and his job as the new leader of a task force the governor wants him to put together Steve grabs the toolbox.

“Now it’s my crime scene.” Danny walks out angry and drives off Steve feels slightly guilty for doing what he just did to the detective taking his case from him but they have to find Lillian Williams and make sure she is safe.

“Ok let's finish looking through the house.” Alaric nods Steven stops him from walking out.

“Wait should we have told him that Hess has his sister.” Alaric looks at Steve and away.

“he thinks she is dead Steve we never told you about what landed her in my care I think it is time for you to know what you do with this information is on you.” Steve motions for him to fallow him back into the house he places the box on the table in the front room and walks to the refrigerator grabbing out two beers that his father had in there and walks back out they both walk out to the privet beach in the back and sit on the chairs out there he hands one to Alaric as they both sit. “ok start at the beginning.” Alaric takes a swig of the beer.

“Lillian was once Detective Lillian Rene Williams she was sent undercover I the Italian Mob she got herself pretty high in the mob she was dating one of the boss’s son’s Luca Salvo but her partner Benjamin Gray was on the Italian mob’s payroll I think I remember her saying she was dating Benjamin for real and that they were going to get married after the mob was taken down, anyway he found out she was in deep with the mob and gave her up, but she and Danny had another friend on the force I use to know before she moved to new jersey Nina Demarco she hired me to Extract her from the mob and keep her safe, I did just that, and it was messy we found out that it was Ben she was heartbroken, but I still had a job to do for Nina now her family comes from money, so for every year I keep Lillian safe she would pay me.” Steven looks at his friend not believing he would be so heartless to just kick Lillian to the street by herself.

“but something changed in the time you and here were together.” Alaric takes another drink of beer.

“she got under my skin Steven, and I can't get her out I haven’t taken Nina’s money for the last few years I still give her updates just so she knows she is safe, I love her Steve and the last thing she said to me was she loved me and I couldn’t say it back and the next thing I know is she is being taken away and all I can do is stare.” Steve hugs his friend.

“We are going to get her back you trained that girl she is a fighter we are going to find her, we have to tell Danny though he deserves to know because if Lillian was my sister Marry, I would want to know she was still alive.” Alaric nods to Steve.

“I will tell him just let me get ready for it.” Steve sits back in his seat.

“Also thank you for sharing that story with me Alaric I know how hard it is for you to tell someone something like that.” Alrick sits back in the chair and places his sunglasses on.

“Lillian’s all I have.”

“well, now you have me, Rick.” Alaric lets out a little laugh.

“what?”

“it’s just Lillian calls me that no one else has until just now,” Steve calls the HPD for Danny’s file They are brought out of there silence as Alaric’s Emergency phone rings the one that only Lillian knows the number to, he answers the phone in a panic he alms as he hears Lillian’s slurred voice.

“Rick I am Infront of the police station come get me please.” Alaric automatically responds.

“ok heading there now.”

“before you see me just want you to know that I look worse than I am.” Her slurred voice dies out as she falls asleep with the phone still on as it slips out of her hand clattering to the ground disconnecting from the call.

A person walking by the station sees Lillian in the car and calls nine-one-one and tells them someone is in a car sitting out front of the police station Danny Williams was one of the only people left at the station that night he is cautious while approaching the car as he gets closer he sees a face he would never forget the face of a sister he thought he buried long before he moved to Hawaii for his daughter Grace the person who was the reason for his daughter's Middle name, His sister Lillian Rene Williams, Danny swings the door open.

“Lillian!” he looks her over she has on a tank top with cargo pants and boots on she is covered in so much blood Danny can’t tell what color her cloths originally were he put’s his gun back in its holster and starts looking her over to figure out if she is still alive, the rise and fall of her chest as she sleeps is the only thing that comforts Danny he grabs out his phone and calls for an ambulance he unctuosity holds her hand he pulls his hand back as Steve and Alaric pull in to the station parking lot he turns to both of them angry Alaric is the one to speak up.

“Is she ok?” Danny glares at them both.

“did you both know she was alive.” Steve looks at Danny and gets close to him.

“We were going to tell you she was here I only got the full story from Alaric a few hours ago.” Danny feels fresh tears streaming down his face Alaric turns to Danny as he goes past him to see Lillian for himself he breaths easier seeing her alive the ambulance shows up the paramedics run out and check her over and load her on to a stretcher before they go they turn to the boys and tell them where they are taking her the doors close and they drive off leaving the three men standing together in a tense standoff Alaric speaks up.

“Danny let’s go to the hospital I will tell you everything along the way.” Danny agrees and starts to head to his car but notices the boys aren’t following him.

“Danny, I think Steve should drive He is the only one out of both of us right now that isn’t angry.” Danny looks at his car and Decides to leave it there.

“ok, but you tell me everything.” Alaric nods to Danny they settle into Steve’s Camaro as Steve starts the car Alaric tells him everything Danny cries a little more at some parts of the story but in the end, his emotions have leveled out to something reasonable.

“if I see Benjamin again, he is going to hope that he ever touched my sister.” The three men get out as the steven pulls in to the hospital Lillian is at the tree of them make it to the reception area in record time the nurse at the front looks at them.

“can I help you three,” Danny speaks up.

“yes, we are here for Lillian Williams she was just brought in."

“are you her family.”

“Yes, I am her Brother Danny Williams is she ok.” The nurse looks at the computer.

“She is fine so far but there are signs of some concerning injuries and some broken ribs but other then that she is fine if you want to see her the room she is in is room Three Eighteen right down the hall behind me and down to the right I will also give you a map.” Steve takes the map and thanks to her and leads the three men to the room Lillian is in as they walk in and make themselves comfortable Danny sits at her bedside and holds her hand tight not wanting to let go of his sister again.


	3. Ben's True colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben shows up to close the deal between the Italians and Victor.

A few hours before.

Victors men are getting ready to move Lillian into the transport that sang min provided for her transport to New Jersey with Victor closely watching not wanting anything to go wrong when they see the man from the Italian mob that will be taking her with him he is a tall man with slicked-back brown hair Victor walks over to him.

“your girl is here like your boss asked now where is my money.” The man turns to see Lillian before she was put in the box for transport the man feels guilt surge trough him but pushes it aside to deal with Victor, he hands victor the case he has with him.

“the rest will be wired to you when she arrives in jersey our business is done here.” The man walks over to Lillian, and runs his hand over her arm with the IV in it and pulls the iv out a little so it is not noticeable to anyone that it is no longer in her arm, and whispers in her ear.

“I am sorry my Lilly.” And kisses her Lillian clings to the training that Alaric put her through to not react to the familiar voice of Ben’s that would have once put her at ease, but now it does nothing but bring bad memory’s and a horrible taste to her mouth, she has to hold herself back from reacting to Ben’s touch she then feels him slip something into her pocket as he kisses her she has to hold back throw up from the unwanted kiss.

Ben lets the men finish loading her up he leaves with the men Frank Salvo sent with him as soon as they are out of the warehouse far enough away Ben turns to the two men with him.

“Why are we stopping we need to get back to the safe house.” Ben grabs out his gun and shoots the one that was talking the other takes out his gun and try’s to shoot Ben and getting him his arm that has his gun which makes him drop his gun he goes to shoot him again but the former detective turned hit man was faster as he disarms the man in one fluid movement and flicking his other wrist making the knife he has hidden in the cuff pop out that hand rushes forward with all the might he could muster as it connects with his opponent sliding with a little bit of force in to the man’s head the man’s body falls silently to the floor like a puppet cut from its strings Ben pulls the knife back as he hears fighting starting off in the distance from the warehouse where Lillian is being held ben grabs his gun from the floor and finds the closest vehicle with is the one he and the Italian mobsters came in he put’s the keys in the ignition as the car starts up Ben puts his foot all the way down on the peddle directing the car back to the warehouse he places his seat belt on as the car pushes past eighty.

Meanwhile, in the warehouse, Lillian slowly starts to feel control of her body coming back her hearing picks up Ben and his men walking out of the warehouse she starts with small movements slowly getting the handcuffs off as soon as they are Lillian keeps her hand’s close to where they were handcuffed so no one notices she feels one of Victor's men come up to her side she hears him start talking.

“boss why can’t we have just a little bit of fun with this one before we give her away.” She hears victor gets closer as the henchmen that were talking touches her Lillian has full control of her body at this point victors eyesight catches on the IV that Ben pulled out of Lillian’s arm and the handcuffs, but the man is close enough for him to regret the words that were coming out of his mouth.

“get back from her.” That is all the warning Victor can get out before Lillian’s brown eyes snap open she grabs the knife Ben slipped in to her cargo pants before he left and stabs the man in his jugular as he stumbles back Lillian swings her legs up and connects arounds the guys waist and swings herself away from victor who attempts to grab her the man try’s to throw her off him but she doesn’t let that happen as she drags the knife along his neck effectively killing him she grabs the man’s gun and rolls out of the way of the out of the gun fire victor shoots in her direction she is now effectively under the cover of the chair that victor strapped her to he shoots at the chair trying to get her, but every shot misses Lillian counts the bullets just like Benjamin thought her during their time together as victors las bullet goes out reflecting off the chair Lillian hops up and shoots at victor as he is effectively retreating from the shipping container she gets him on his right arm she hears him hiss as the bullet embeds it’s self in his arm Lillian runs out of the container only to be surrounded by more of Victors men all yelling at her to drop her gun she sees she is out gunned and is about to put her gun down when ben drives a car right through the side of the warehouse doing one hundred taking out half of Victors forces it is stopped by hitting the shipping container the men all turn to Ben as he is getting out of the car shooting his gun at them Lillian flings in to action too both of them fighting with deadly grace one of the men spartan kicks Lillian in the chest she falls back colliding in to ben’s back she lets out a pained whimper from the force of the kick feeling like something in her chest is either bruised or broken Ben sees Red and starts fighting harder Lillian is soon back up and fighting again when it is all done both of them are covered in so much blood that it is masking the color there cloths once were Lillian turns to Ben.

“What the Fuck are you doing here Benjamin!” ben cringes at her anger.

“Getting you out of here that is what the fuck I am doing!” He tries to grab Lillian’s arm but she slides away from his anger clear on her face.

“Fuck you, Ben, give me one reason to trust you, because all my instincts are telling me to tell you to go fuck yourself.”

“Because I didn’t give you up, I live you Lilly you are my whole world whatever lies those Fucks told you I didn’t give you up.” Lillian has tears streaming down her face he gets close to her and takes the gun from her Lillian put a little resistance.

“you are my world Lillian, but you are also Alaric’s, and I can’t take that away from him, so let me get you back to him.” Lillian looks at him in confusion.

“What do you mean, how do you know Alaric.” Ben looks away from Lillian the floor becoming slightly more interesting.

“I was the one who hired him not Nina I told him to not tell you to tell you anything I had to make you hate me, Lillian, because I have work to finish, and I can’t do it and worry about you getting caught in the crossfire."

” Was anything about you real?”

“My feelings for you were Lilli.” Lillian let’s out a scoff.

“right, so making me love you then hate you were all a part of your plan, is Benjamin Gray even your real name?” Benjamin looks her in her eyes brown meeting brown.

“I love you Lillian never dought that I never stopped it felt like I ripped my heart out of my chest the day I had to send you away, and my name full real name is Benjamin Leland Holt.” Lillian’s eyes go big as he says the name Holt, they were a big crime family in Jersey before the Salvos the whole family was killed off in mysterious circumstances before Frank came in.

“I’ve Been killing the family off one by one since my family’s death, I just gave up my cover to get you out of here.” Lillian finally gives in to her emotions and falls into Ben’s arms, but they don’t hold the same comfort that they once did he whispers in her ears once more.

“Remember I love you.” She feels something get plunged into the right side of her neck with Ben’s good arm she lets out a sob as her body gets heavy in Ben’s arms with sleep Ben drags her to the closest car to the warehouse and puts her in the passenger’s seat and drives her to the HPD where he knows one Danny Williams works as he parks he gets out and maneuvers, Lillian, into the Driver’s seat and leaves a burner phone in her arm he closes the door and looks around making sure no one has seen him content he walks off Into the night with his next destination in mind.


	4. Chapter 4

the Hospital The three boys go into the room to see Lillian laying in the bed awake looking better then what she looked like when she came in her chest wrapped in bandages and her other wounds wrapped up the second she sees Danny she reaches out for her brother but the IV stops her movements Danny rushes forward and stops her from moving.

“Hay Babe stop moving you’re going to hurt yourself more.” Danny holds the small strong form of his sister to him Danny tries hard to hide the tears he has in his eyes from Lillian the second she sees Alaric behind Danny her happiness from her fades and is replaced with Betrayal and anger directed at her tall blond protector, Danny lets Lillian go she gives a big smile to Steve.

“Steven you’re here.” Steve comes into the room and hugs her close.

“of course, I am here Lillian you are family.” Steve lets Lillian go and stands next to Danny who is now holding Lillian’s hand her anger rears it’s ugly head again as she stares at Alaric, he comes into the room he wants to say something, but Lillian holds her hand up stopping him.

“you lied to me.” Alaric looks away guilty Lillian continues.

“You let me hate Benjamin for years Alaric, were you ever going to tell me?” Alaric looks at her with guilt still clearly on his face.

“He hired me to get you out, and I did I was planning to tell you eventually.” Lillian stairs at him anger barely holding on.

“Benjamin found me today I am still pissed more at him and less at you, but you still lied to me.” Alaric nods his head in understanding Danny loses it.

“What do you mean Benjamin found you he is here on the island I swear I’m going to.” Lillian squeezes Danny’s hand.

“no Danny he told me he was the one who paid Alaric to Save me from the mob.” Danny looks at her skeptically.

“And you trust him?”

“He seemed sincere and guilty Danny I don’t think that he would have saved me today if he wasn’t telling me the truth, he could have left me there to get sent back to new jersey, also Benjamin Leland gray wasn’t his real name.” Danny looks intrigued at this.

“am I going to regret asking what his real name is?” steven questioned before Danny could answer.

“He said his real name is Benjamin Leland Holt.” Danny’s eyes got big.

“oh, shit please tell me your lying.” Lillian shakes her head.

“uh, why is that such a big deal?” Danny turns to steven.

“The holts were a big crime family in Jersey before Frank came in and Benjamin was the youngest of the family when they all started dying off, he is the last living heir of the Holt family, so why is he here in Oahu?” Lillian looks away from Danny.

“he said he was slowly killing off the Salvo family.” Danny leans back in his chair.

“ok so he has no love for the Italian mob family, but that doesn’t excuse him from selling you out.”

“I don’t think he did Danno.” Danny’s eyes got big again.

“if not him then who?”

“I don’t know.” Danny holds her close again.

“I am just happy your back here with me.”

“Me too Danno.” She turns her attention back to Alaric.

“no more lies Alaric I have your back.” Alaric walks forward and grabs her free hand and brings his hand up to the side of his face.

“no more lies Lilly I love you.” Alaric leans his forehead on Lillian’s.

“I love you too Rick, god I was so scared,” Alaric whispers in her ear.

“Latter I promise.”

“Later Handsome.” Alaric pulls the chair behind him close to the bed so he can sit down.

“so, Benjamin is who we get to thank for getting you away from Victor Hesse.” Danny questions from his side of the bed.

“yes no matter how much of an Asshole move he Pulled in sending me away from Jersey I can tell from our talk that he cares in his own fucked up way, but he cares I don’t think if he didn’t care I would be halfway to Jersey in an unmarked shipping container I don’t think I would have even been here in this bed if he didn’t hire Alaric in the begging.” The four of them happily catch up with each other.

Meanwhile, across the island

Benjamin walks into the abandoned home that the Italian mob was using one of the men opens the door as Ben used the correct knocking sequence he has long since changed his clothes he is now wearing a dark v neck shirt that clearly shows off his neck tattoo with a dark leather jacket and dark cargo pants with Black combat boots as soon as the door is opened Ben has his gun in the mob woman’s face.

“I only ask once were is Victor.” She goes to disarm him, but he shoots her in her right arm she falls to the ground holding her arm.

“Wrong answer.” She spits in his face he knows she is one of the only ones left in the house until tomorrow when the others show up so he has time, he gives her a dangerous smile that makes the blood drain from her face.

“let’s take a ride, Lauren.” He grabs the girl’s arm and drags her out to the car while she struggles, he stops pulling at futile attempt to hit him in the face he twists her arm until she is laying on the ground crying with his boot digging her shoulder painfully he looks around there dark surroundings, Lauran lets out a laugh.\

“frank scares me a lot more then you do Benjamin if that is your real name.” ben leans down and whispers into her ear.

“I am the Italian family’s worst nightmare they made me, but right now I have a bullet with the name Victor Hesse on It you can either tell me and I can let you go be a message to your boss or you can be useless and I put the bullet I had intended for you later in you now.” Lauran is a last act of defiance tries to get out the tight hold ben has on her when the struggle is stopped by sang min coughing.

“Sorry I just love watching you work Benjamin but if you want to know where Victor is she isn’t the one to be asking I mean she might know something, but I happen to have put a tracker on the ass hole the last time I saw witch was a few minutes ago.” Victor trains his gun on sang min who puts his hands up in innocence.

“give me one reason to trust you.” sang min smirks at him.

“you really shouldn’t but I am the one who told your boss to send you as extra protection to that hot peace victor had drugged up in that cage.” Benjamin glares at him and turns his gun on Lauran shooting her in the head and standing up straight.

“ok tell me.” sang min tosses him a phone Benjamin.

“the tracker can be traced directly by that phone just do me a favor.” Benjamin looks at the phone still not trusting the other man.

“don’t miss.” Benjamin pockets the phone and walks off to his car he gets in and drives off without another look at the man he takes out his other phone the one he has to keep in contact with his old friend he calls him it takes two rings but he picks up.

“Ben what’s going on do I have to drag you to the same hospital Lillian and I are in right now.” Ben rolls his eyes at the bond’s tone.

“I am fine Morgan is Lilian ok?” Alaric answers him.

“yes, I am currently getting the twin death glare of the Williams siblings.” Ben sighs.

“give me Danny please.” Alaric passes the phone to Danny.

“what do you want Benjamin.”

‘Ok I deserve that Danny but all I wanted to do was keep Lillian out of the crosshairs of the mob and at the time I thought that what I did was the only way I saw to protect her, but I never gave her up.” Danny might not have liked Ben at the moment, but he looks back at how the man was with his sister and realized he was right he wouldn’t have given Lillian up he would have died to protect her but he chose to send his friend to protect her instead and made him keep her safe paying him and keeping him updated on her, so maybe Ben isn’t so bad in Danny’s eyes as much as he was when Alaric told him the story before.

“Alright I believe you, but Lillian wants to talk to you now.” Danny passes the phone to his sister.

“Ben where are you I saw how you looked in the warehouse you were banged up pretty bad you drove a car through the wall, you should de here with us getting checked out too.” Ben’s eyes shine with tears, but he blinks them away.

“I’m fine Lilli I am hunting Victor Hesse right now.” Lillian gets angry at him.

“No, you aren’t going after him alone Ben take Alaric with you if you have to but don’t take him on alone, I don’t want you to die.” Ben laughs.

“it’s ok Lilli I’ve had my fair share of hunting people like Victor Hesse he just hasn’t met me yet.” He stops the car a mile down from where Victor is hiding.

“Ben you’re not alone Alaric and I are here to help you.” Ben takes his gun out and checks the gun to see if it has a bullet in the chamber.

“Just tell your Brother to expect Victor bow tied up Infront of HPD tomorrow now I have someone who’s I need to track down, just keep close to Alaric and let him do what I couldn’t.” Ben hangs up the phone so Lillian can’t make him second guess himself from hunting down Victor, he throws the phone on the seat next to him and gets out fallowing the tracker he finds the house Victor is currently hiding in putting the phone in his pocket he sees a window open on the second story he sees a way up to it he goes up to the side of the house and scales it like he has done this many times before as he gets to the window he sees one of victor’s men on the other side not paying attention focusing on smoking and bitching to his partner about the lack of activity they get protecting the home Ben holds the top window seal tight and clicks his hill of his right boot to the side of the window quietly making the knife he had in it slide out he waits for the man to be a good distance for him to swing his legs through as his targets get close enough for him he swings his legs through and makes the knife dig in to the side of the man’s neck as the man stumbles forward he pulls Ben through the window ben twist until he has a hold on the second guy that was surprisingly close to the other guy he snaps the guys neck as the other guy falls to the ground loudly ben snaps the first guys neck and detaches himself from the guy he goes through the house quietly taking out victors men as he sees them by the time he was doe he had twelve body’s lying about the house but none were victor Hesse ben when back up to the second floor as he was going past one of the rooms the door burst open and stuns him as victor comes out hitting hart across the face but Ben has had worse he grunts through the pain victor then spartan kicks him he falls back and falls on his back. “you thank I am a simple criminal; I am not.” Victor grabs Ben by his thought and lifts him off the ground and pins him to the closest wall ben grabs victors wrist to get as much air as he can in the man’s tightening grip ben then sees a figure move behind Victor so quiet victor didn’t notice victor then hears a gun click behind him victors eyes go wide as he realizes it’s the sound of a gun he then hears the cold voice of one Alaric Atlas Morgan.

“Let him go victor.” Victor lets Ben go as ben falls to the floor gasping for air everything moves fast victor turns in a fluid movement to disarm Alaric who moves back to doge his attempt when they suddenly hear footsteps running ben turns his head and sees Steve run out of the room victor is now Infront of victor goes to doge the man but Steve changes his directory and tackles victor with enough force to leave a dent in the wall as they connect victor lays unconscious on the ground while Steve uses zip ties to handcuff him Alaric stairs at ben with uncertainty ben lets out a laugh.

“what I am man enough to admit I am a little rusty with my fighting,” Alaric smirks at ben.

“ya keep telling yourself that Ben you should be thanking Lillian she ordered Steven and me to and I quote, Keep Benjamins Stupid crazy Ass alive so I can kick him in the ball for stabbing me in the jugular with a syringe felled with liquid sleeping pills, she also called you a few other explicit things that would have had you rolling around laughing on the floor.” Alaric goes over to ben and looks him over.

“well, victor got you good in the face almost broke your nose you’re going to have bruises around your neck.” Ben slaps Alaric’s hands away.

“I am fine Rick.” Ben gets up off the ground.

“I have to go thanks for the save both of you I have some work I need to finish.” Steve goes to protest but when he looks up Ben is gone from the house.

“he’s going to be a problem, isn’t he?” Alaric turns to steven.

“most likely I wonder how he got to the island in the first place?” at that point victor wakes up and attempts to get up Steve standing by him glares at Victor.

“where are you going to go, Hesse, your hands are tied up and you are in the same room as an Ex-navy Seal and a man that can take you down in under three seconds if given the right incentive and you hurt someone he holds very dear to him, so I wouldn’t test my friend's response time victor.” Steven halls him up and calls up HPD giving them their location and the situation they both take victor down to HPD and personally see him into a jail cell, and go back to lily in the hospital who is still in the presence of her overprotective brother, but letting him have his reign seeing as he hasn’t seen her in a long time.

Meanwhile Ben is tidying up the warehouse the Italians have making Sure to leave his message as he blows up the house and drives away into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any characters except for Lillian Williams And Alaric, I also don't own any of the pictures.


End file.
